


Cold Feet, Warm Hearts (Whouffaldi Oneshot)

by GayleWho27



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Clara Oswald - Freeform, F/M, Twelfth Doctor - Freeform, clara's birthday, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4118398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayleWho27/pseuds/GayleWho27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Clara’s birthday and the Doctor decides to make her feel special. And he didn’t expect something from Clara, which made him feel special too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Feet, Warm Hearts (Whouffaldi Oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> HNNGGGHH. Here's another oneshot. MY GOSH I LOVE THIS OTP SO MUCH! xD And if you wanna talk to me, I have a Tumblr account called the3claras. Feel free to message me there! :))

The day before Clara’s birthday, Doctor has something special for his impossible girl, wrapped in a silver box with a bowtie as its design. On the box’s corner, he wrote down “From the Doctor” with a permanent marker and placed a messy little smiley that was slightly smudge. He wanted to surprise her but doubts that his gift might not even make Clara happy. He didn’t say anything to her and rather keep it as a secret to himself. Inside that box is the most precious item that the Doctor has for Clara and made from a rare unearthly material.

His gift for her was not from Earth, but from a planet with mining as its industry. Exotic jewelries were created from rare materials of the cave in the planet. What the Doctor chose was an uncommon metal that cannot be found in any planet but only in Planet Polaris. That metal was exclusively for Clara and payed too much just because of that kind of metal. What made the Doctor even more satisfied is when the metal was shaped into Clara’s leaf. Surely, he did tell every single detail of how it would look like so it would resemble Clara’s leaf—and it was perfect and beautiful.

Doctor couldn’t wait to give it to her on her birthday. Though, he can’t stop thinking of what Clara said in their conversation before her birthday. She told him that she wanted to spend her birthday only with him. That made his hearts pound and felt a little awkward in understanding her statement which made him uncomfortable. But he’s her best friend and Doctor’s getting used to Clara, except for the touching. He’s not a hugging person but Clara just keeps on hugging him, making him flush instead of complaining or ranting. She has touched him a lot—holding his hand, pinching his nose, poking his cheeks—those actions he couldn’t… Resist? Somehow, he likes it a lot when she touches him but would act angry to Clara, covering his feelings toward it.

Of all, he has a time machine and could skip to the day where it’s officially Clara’s birthday. And of course, he shouldn’t forget that they have time to spend together only—probably more like a date? He arrived in her flat merely 8 in the morning and stepped out of those doors. Once he got out, he caught his eye on Clara who was sitting nearby her huge window, viewing the beautiful horizon of the sky and the city below. Studying her, he noticed she was wearing a nightgown for her top and only in an underwear. Doctor bit his lip in, realizing how flawless she was. Clara took one more sip from her mug and felt that someone was watching her. Glancing, she gasped at first then lead out a laugh.

“Morning, Doctor. I didn’t notice the TARDIS materializing here. Guess I’m absent minded because of the amazing view.” Her eyes met his and a smile formed on her lips. “Do you want tea? Coffee?”

“No thanks, Clara.” Doctor gave her a little smile and dug his hands in his pockets. Something in his mind was telling him that there is a thing that’s not right. How come Clara doesn’t feel uncomfortable of herself, wearing that type of clothing when he’s right there?

Clara swung her legs to the side as she placed her mug on the flat surface she sat in. The Doctor eyed on her for another time. She looked so sexy in that outfit and he began to have dirty thoughts of touching her skin but snapped out of it, once she was standing before him. Her pretty brown eyes, stared up at him lovingly, with her usual cute smile—and he admired how terribly cute her dimples were.

Doctor found out that he was attracted to her a lot and he was into her. He always had this strange feeling inside him, in which he cannot express. “Clara, why are you looking at me like that?” He finally spat out, raising a brow and froze. Wordless, she placed both of her palms on his chest and looked up at him. This was leading differently and Clara never touched him on that portion. Mostly, she held his hand or touched his face with her fingers or palms but now, getting a little lower.

“You know, Doctor,” she said, in a pleasing tone. Doctor’s hearts raced, hoping she wouldn’t do anything that could make him feel awkward. He was indeed feeling awkward by the sensual acts of her hands on his chest. It really, really felt so good for him inside but his facial expression was blank. Clara’s hands trailed behind him and pulled him into a hug. “I’m very thankful for making me feel special. You showed me wonders and made me believe impossible things.”

Gently, he wrapped his arms around her and replied. “I believe that impossible things can be possible. Just like you in general… Because you’re my impossible girl. Happy birthday, Clara.” Clara stood on her toes, still hugging him. His hands on her back felt something brush against his fingers. It felt like it was garter and a strap. Doctor internally groaned, finding out that was the strap of her bra. Clara’s eyes widened in surprise but didn’t react violently towards that. And what made him think dirty again was her body very close to his. Clara’s silky underwear hovered unexpectedly on his crotch and the Doctor bit his lip in again.

“Thank you, Doctor.” Clara released him and kissed his cheek. A wide smile was all he could give and placed a palm on his cheek where she kissed him. Doctor was flustered by her sudden action and he tried to look at her once again. “Clara?”

“Yes?” Clara replied and crossed her arms, making her nightgown to move slightly up. Doctor nervously gulped when he revealed her pink silky underwear. “Why aren’t you acting uncomfortable wearing that when I’m around? Shouldn’t you feel that way?”

“You expect then? I don’t feel that way, Doctor. I’m comfortable with you. I aint shy. Damn boy, I’m your best friend in the world.” Clara winked at him and turned away, beckoning the Doctor to follow her. He couldn’t help himself but to follow and Clara told him to sit. Before he could mount up on the flat surface, Doctor pulled off his boots and sat up there. He gave her a confused look and Clara laughed.

“C’mon, just sit there. I’ll sit with you.” She got up and sat in between his legs. Clara rested her back on his chest and blindly looked for the Doctor’s hands behind.

He didn’t know what she was doing but Doctor didn’t want to ruin her day. He immediately grabbed her hands and she pulled it to herself. Clara’s fingers interlocked with him and Doctor felt this tingling sensation. The smooth texture of her palm made him feel at ease and somehow good. “Are cuddling with me, Clara?”

Clara looked up at him, her cheek brushing against the lapel of his coat. “Well, that’s what I like. You should get used to it, Doctor.” She looked away, and gripped his hands. Pulling them closer, she lets their hands rest on her stomach and the Doctor’s eyes widened. He never touched Clara in that part. Clara leaned back, causing the Doctor’s breath shudder and lead out a sniffle. Feeling her weight against him felt nice for him but the fact that she’s acting strange towards him, he wants to admit that he likes it. “Clara, you’re not telling me something.”

“What do I have to tell you, Doctor? That it’s my birthday?” She stared out again of the window and smirked, the tone of her voice was teasing. The Doctor shook his head, tightening his fingers on her hands. She smiled once again, feeling the warmth of his fingers.

Clara playfully mingled her fingers with his. “Doctor, I have something for you tonight. It’s still morning so you better wait—and don’t ever think about what you’re going to do because… Strictly no cheating time.”

“I have no choice but to follow you boss.” Doctor said, clutching her a little tight in his arms. Clara purred. She knew how safe she was in his arms, even though he’s not a huggy type. But wait, why is he doing that?

“You said you’re not a hugging person, Doctor?”

“Since you’ve been hugging me a lot, I’ll return it to you.”

Clara unclasp their hands and shifted herself to face him. She straddled him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He met her beautiful eyes once more and smirked at her. The messy strands of hair covered the side of Clara’s face and Doctor managed to tuck it behind her ear, making Clara blush. But those brown eyes, staring deeply at him seeming not to let go. Doctor was in state of a trance as if Clara had put up a spell upon him, making him fall in love with her.

This is the moment he’s showing how much he’s fond of her and of course, showing how much he loves Clara. That’s the vague feeling he had all along. Doctor was never in love in Clara at first but that feeling developed when he mostly spend his time with her.

“Why aren’t you getting angry when I touched you on the chest?” the brunette quirked a brow, along with a playful sly grin worn on her lips.

“I asked you a thing too Clara. Why didn’t you bother react violent when I saw you wearing that kind of outfit?

“At least I answered your question. Now, do as you’re told and tell me your answer.” Clara entwined her legs around his waist and Doctor flashed her a grin. “Oh, Clara. Why are you doing this to me?”

“Because…” She leaned forward and whispered in his ear. “You’re the Doctor.” Clara moved her head away and hovered her face before his. There was a hint of a smile, a mischievous one, forming on her lips. Doctor gulped nervously and cleared his throat when his eyes went down to her lips. Terribly, he wanted to her pink lips and voraciously taste it and he had the urge but fought it. His hand gingerly reached for her face, placing his palm against her rosy cheek. Clara gave him a look with awe and little by little, she leaned forward and their lips met.

Her heart pounded out of her chest when she did that. Clara doesn’t regret in kissing the Doctor. In fact, she wanted to and boy, oh boy—she did. Doctor didn’t hesitate which surprised Clara. She was expecting him to squirm out of her arms but he didn’t. And there it is, both of them kissing each other for the first time. He kissed her harder, tasting the sweet jasmine tea on her lips. Once they parted, Clara gasped for breath and panted. Doctor looked smug and thought he’s in a trance again when their eyes met.

“Ohhh. Doctor made his move by kissing me harder.” Clara swooned and nuzzled her nose against his. “C’mon, get up. We better eat breakfast.” She kissed his nose and got off of him, making her way to the kitchen. “You coming, clever boy or what?”

Doctor was quite stunned and he couldn’t move that much. “Ye—yes, I’ll come.”

\--

For the preceding hours, the Doctor and Clara went out to shop and stroll around until such time night fall came along with the cold rain. Good thing they left the shopping bags in the TARDIS and what was the worst thing ever is the TARDIS parked a little far from the restaurant that the Doctor and Clara ate in for her birthday. Doctor suggested to park it in a dark but safe corner in the street. Lucky there were no robbers or what and the TARDIS is locked for safety reasons.

Doctor and Clara stared out of the window, watching the strong rain. The restaurant was closing and the workers started to fix up. “This is not good, Doctor. I didn’t expect to rain.” Clara looked at him. Doctor nodded, still staring out of the window. “Should’ve parked the TARDIS closer. It was my fault.” He took off his coat and Clara watched him carefully. Oh, she found that enticing once he took off his ‘magician’ coat.

Doctor stood up from his seat and wore it on Clara’s back. Indeed, it was getting cold and the Doctor noticed her shivering before he took it off. She was fighting it but it’s so sweet of him to give his jacket to her.

“Thanks, Doctor.”

The bartender nearby them warned them that the restaurant was closing and the two of them stood up right away. They realized that their table’s clean and no plates were there. They were oblivious of what was happening around them.

“C’mon, Clara. Let’s go.” Doctor stood up and offered a hand to her. She followed and claimed his hand, cheeks blushing. “We have no choice but run.” He gave a wink, pushing the door open. “We always run. Then, they watch us run.” Doctor pulled her hand and the two of them were under the rain. Clara tried to cover herself with his coat and together, they laughed once they felt the rain pour on them.

“This is fun!”

“It is! But it’s not fun when you get sick!”

“Of course not! I’m not going to get sick!” Clara exclaimed and the Doctor led the way where the TARDIS was parked. The environment looked a little hazy and the street lights looked a little faint because of the slight fog. Clara couldn’t run anymore in her heels since the road was quite slippery. She stumbled but the Doctor quickly caught her and carried her up in a bridal style. Once they reached the time machine, he leaned over to give a short kiss and Clara moaned, asking for more but both of them were soaking wet by the rain.

“We’re going to your flat now.” Doctor rummaged his pocket for the key and brought it out. He got the TARDIS doors opened and they entered.

**\--**

Clara felt really cold when she stripped her clothes off and changed into her night gown. Her night gown was a silky white dress that cascaded down only to her knees. That was the only night gown she had since all of them were in the laundry room, still drying up. She left her soaking wet clothes in the laundry room and decided to get the Doctor’s too from the TARDIS.

“Doctor, where’s your wet clothes so I can put them in the laundry—” She paused and froze in the console room, seeing him shirtless and only wearing his boxers. Clara can’t help herself and had a smug smile again. That smile—what did Clara have in mind? Definitely, since she’s thinking of dirty thoughts. And she wonders if ever the Doctor did think of it? His facial expression was so priceless when he saw Clara, making her giggle. “Boy, you look shocked.”

“Nothing. You just surprised me.” Doctor leaned back against the console with a hand. “Are you alright?”

“Well, I’m kind of cold.” Clara winced and shivered. Doctor approached her. “Body warmth is important rather than suffering with hypothermia. C’mon, let’s get some blankets. My feet are so cold though.” He offered a hand to her and Clara smiled, despite that she’s feeling cold. Too bad that the night gown was making her cold but the Doctor placed an arm around her. He escorted her to the living room and gestured Clara to sit. Doctor ran to her bedroom to get some blankets and tucked Clara in right away.

“What about you, Doctor?” she gave a worried look, which made the Doctor frown.

“Wait for me. I’ll make you some tea, Clara.” Doctor went to the TARDIS and she became curious. There’s no kitchen in there  and how will he make tea for her? Perhaps, there’s something else he’ll do. When he stepped out, he was holding a pink mug filled with hot tea and on the other hand was a silver box.

“Doctor? How did you—”

“Magic. The TARDIS has a mini kitchen in which you didn’t notice.” He handed her the mug and Clara smiled at warmth on her hands. It soothed her and since neurons travel in a split of a second, she took a quick sip and placed it on the coffee table before her. “Too hot but its fine.” Doctor sat, stretching out his legs on the couch. Clara stood up and tucked themselves in and she sat in between his legs. It was the same position they did early morning and Clara wanted to feel comfortable. Doctor fixed the blankets and tugged it closer to them.

She could feel his chest against her back and Clara leaned back then shifted into a comfortable position. Her hands made its way to grab his and felt the box on his other hand. She brought their hands in front of them and studied the box with a smile.

“Happy Birthday Clara.” Doctor said, letting Clara hold the box. She amusingly smiled and opened the box. Doctor quietly watched her as his arms wrapped around her waist. “Do you like it?” he saw her lifting the leaf necklace and her smile grew wider, with tears forming in her eyes.

Clara remembered her parents’ leaf and how their story started. It was really touching that the Doctor gave her something that she can never forget. That leaf means so much to her and treasures it ever since.

“Doctor, this is very pretty.” She twisted the leaf and revealed a familiar writing engraved on it. “And it’s written in Gallifreyan. Did you write this one?”

“I did write it. And that’s your name written in Gallifreyan, Clara.” His hands trailed up to hers and claimed the necklace. Doctor wore it around her neck and planted a kiss on her hair. “I thought you won’t like it because it’s too small and that’s the only thing I can give you for your birthday.” Clara turned to face him, looking directly into his blue eyes. They were beautiful to look at, as if she was seeing a blue ocean glinting. Her pretty eyes gleamed and a smirk playing on her lips.

“It doesn’t matter Doctor because I treasure whatever I get and I treasure the man who I’m talking to.”

Doctor felt her cold against his and pressed his feet to hers too. Clara squealed at first then laughed. “Your feet are cold too, I’m remember.” Warmth had wrapped them both, making them feel comfortable in their blankets. But their feet was still cold. “And by the way, Doctor. There’s something I really need to tell you.”

She became silent for a moment. No words went out from her mouth and until she spoke again, the silence breaking apart. “I love you. Every single thing about you Doctor. I mean it. Like what I said way back in the Orient Express, I could never hate you… Because I love you so much. I want to be with you my whole life and to me, forever exists, as long as I’m with you.”

“I love you because I need you in my life, Clara. Despite of our bitter past together, I still loved you for who you are. I hid my feelings for you because I was scared you might not love me back. But you said it, Clara. I never feel so alone again because of you—only you.” Doctor kissed her lips, hand running through her semi dry hair from the rain. Her hands danced playfully at his back as her legs straddled around him. They kissed harder until such time they broke the kiss and had their lips a little swollen.

“I love you my Doctor.”

“I love you too my Clara.”

Their cold feet mingled together, toes brushing. Both of them smiled to their comfort and snuggled up more close. She layed her head on his chest and he softly kissed her hair and grinned. “We have cold feet…”

“And warm hearts, Doctor.”

**Author's Note:**

> "I want to be with you my whole life and to me, forever exists, as long as I’m with you.” - Clara Oswald
> 
> Well, I'm definitely going to keep that quote I wrote that Clara said in this book. That quote is really beautiful. Leave a kudo if you like it and if you have any thoughts about this, feel free to comment below! ;) Thank you so much for reading this! xx


End file.
